


You Love My Musk

by NaughtyPastryChef



Series: Orgasms For Everyone! spn Kinktober 2017 [7]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Insecure Jensen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 10:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12296967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: kinktober day 7 prompt: body worship. Jensen is feeling a little insecure next to Jared's model-ready body, Jared explains why he shouldn't be.





	You Love My Musk

Jared is in the backyard with the dogs when Jensen gets home. He kicks off his clothes and pulls on some soft sweats and oversized tee shirt that’s been washed over and over. He grabs a beer and some not-too-foul smelling leftovers and settles into the couch with the remote. He’s done with the food but not the beer by the time Jared comes inside and he runs an appreciate eye over the bulging muscles of Jared’s arms and the sweat pooling in the dip of his throat. He takes a long swig of his beer to slake his sudden thirst.

“Hey, man, when did you get home?” Jared’s smiling and it’s infectious, Jensen feels a smile break over his face in reply.

“Twenty minutes ago. You were playin with the kids and I was hungry so…” he trailed off, hoping that was enough explanation as to why he didn’t come say hello when he got home. He watches as Jared strips his teeshirt off over his head and uses it to wipe the sweat off him. It’s a bad porn move and on anyone else it would be ridiculous but with Jared, it’s just sexy.

It’s less sexy when he drops the sweat-sodden shirt on Jensen’s head just for the pleasure of hearing him squeal.

“Gross, You infant. Now imma stink of your musk.” He’s griping half-heartedly as he pulls the teeshirt off his head. 

“Shut up, you love my musk.” Jared poses and makes a juvenile kissy-face at him.

He takes in Jared’s  chiseled chest and not for the first time he’s overwhelmed with lust followed by a sharp sting of self-consciousness. He absently plucks at the tee shirt enveloping his torso as his eyes trail the plains of muscles.

“Dude, you’re starting to look like an ad for a gym, maybe cut back the time you spend working out. Making the rest of us look bad.” He pats his own stomach as Jared comes to stand in front of him.

“Are you kidding me?” Jared asks with incredulity on his handsome face. “You think I make you look bad?!?” His voice is too high for comfort and Jensen feels even more insecure than he did a moment ago. 

“Well, look, I mean, I know I’ve let myself go a little bit and I like my weekend beers a little too much and running not enough but when I stand next to you….” Jared’s entire, giant body seems to sag and Jensen feels somehow lost and confused.

“You were a fucking model. You are probably the most perfect, beautiful person I’ve ever seen in my life.” Jared’s words are a whisper but Jensen feels them like a shout. He tears his eyes away from Jared to look down at himself; soft stomach and bowed legs. His thighs are thick and his hands are a mess from work. He knows his nose is crooked and the freckles on his skin are everywhere. He looks back up at Jared with doubt in his eyes.

“How can you not know how gorgeous you are?” Jared holds out a hand and Jensen takes it, his mind whirling and a feeling like he’s lost the plot of the conversation. Silently Jared tugs him through the house and into his own bedroom, shutting the door on the dogs.

“Will you let me show you? Jen?” Jensen feels his heart start racing. They’ve been heading here for some time, but he didn’t know that his own insecurities would be the catalyst. He nods tentatively and waits for what Jared wants next.

Jared looks like he’s trying to decide, himself, what he wants next. Jensen can actually see when he makes the decision and Jared crowds him up close to the wall. His giant hands come up to palm Jensen’s head, thumbs gently sweeping over the apples of his cheeks under his eyes. Suddenly Jared’s face is so close that Jensen’s vision is narrowed to hazel eyes filled with love and devotion. He breathes out Jared’s name just before lips descend on his own. 

The kiss is amazing, how could it be anything else? Jared kisses with his whole body and it’s nearly overwhelming at first, but Jensen decides to give everything he’s got right back and soon they’re both sweating and panting in each other’s faces. Jensen’s comfy sweats are now irritating on his sensitive skin and he wants to be naked. He lets Jared pull him away from the wall and strip him bare before shoving him down onto the bed.

As Jared stares at him, he tries not to squirm. He’s always had comments about how he looks and Jared knows this. “Too pretty for a man” “soft around the middle” “the bowlegs make you shorter” all of these things and more are swirling around his head and it takes him a moment to hear that Jared is speaking.

“You have no idea. You’re, like, perfection in human form. Love your skin, cause it’s pale enough to show off all your freckles, which I am totally obsessed with, and the way it colors when you’re emotional. I hate the camera makeup on you; it’s not like you need it.” The words are downright worshipful and Jensen can feel his skin coloring with pleasure. Jared steps close enough to skim a hand over his torso but doesn’t get onto the bed.

“I love that you’re not hairy like me. Just, like, little golden accents to your skin. I love your stomach. So muscled but still soft looking.” Jared steps out of his pants and leaves them pooled on the floor as he walks to the end of the bed and stands at Jensen’s feet.

“Your legs are so strong, so masculine. Love the bow in them. Look like they were made just to wrap around my waist. And jesus, fuck, I could compose sonnets to your ass. I refer to it as a Texas peach. Wanna get my face in there and just eat it wet and noisy and fucking savor it for days.” Jensen feels a hot thrill go through him at that; he’s always loved being eaten out but not enough of his partners have liked it.

“And fuck’s sake, of course you’d have a perfect fucking cock. So thick and long. Pretty pink at the tip and jesus, it’s making my mouth water and my ass clench. Wanna whine cause it’s not in me. Bet it tastes just as good as it looks. Can I try it, Jen? Can I suck your perfect, pretty cock?” Jensen has to reach down and tug hard on his balls when Jared asks that. Who fucking asks that? He tries to voice the thought aloud but he can’t but it’s okay because Jared is shouldering in between his thighs and already has the head of his cock between his pretty lips.

It’s like heaven, the hot wet suction of Jared’s mouth. He’s groaning and growling s he forces it all the way down to the back of his throat to choke on it and Jensen is embarrassed as fuck, because when Jared is pulling himself off, tears in the corners of his eyes as he glances up to take in Jensen's’ face, he’s coming already, unable to stop it at all. He forces his eyes to stay open so that he can see the blissed out look on Jared’s face as he shoots what feels like years of come into his mouth. 

When his dick is finally done, spurting and twitching, Jared pulls it from his mouth and lays it reverently on his thigh while it shrinks and softens. He doesn’t have time to lament the shortness of the encounter though because Jared is right there, tongue fucking into his mouth, sharing the taste of his own come with him.

“No one has ever told you how beautiful you are, have they? Well, fuck, I’m going to eat you out just like I said I would and when you’re hard again, I’m going to ride your cock and tell you even more about how perfect you are.”


End file.
